Tenacious Passion
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: Times change and so do the people you meet. They may have grown apart but that doesn't mean the love they shared has died completely or has it? Sometimes you have to give up your dreams to save the one you love. [Royai Anime&Manga combo]
1. Chapter 1: Summer Love

**­­A/N: **Hello everyone, I hope all is well with you and I'm very excited you've chosen my story to read. I do apologize, this beginning is very slow and at some points boring, but I believe you'll be pleased as you continue reading after these first chapters of the _Prelude_.

**Please: **Review! I love getting reviews from people because it's a good way to communicate with the reader and get some helpful insight or inspiration for the my next chapter.

Now, without further ado, please ENJOY!

* * *

**The Beginning to A Most Trust Relationship**

* * *

He was man who was outwardly arrogant and very, playfully manipulative. Riza Hawkeye usually scoffed as he'd strode through the parlor with his nose held high and his hand shoved in his pockets. She ostracized his presence around her and her father because ever since Roy Mustang waltzed through those wooden doors he's done nothing but pour over her father's alchemy. That left her alone to look after herself while her father submersed himself in teaching the boy his life's long work. Roy often pledged to become a most trusted and powerful apprentice and that's exactly what her father wanted to hear.  
Somehow though, his practical antics and bounciness shed light onto a different relationship between them. Riza soon found herself falling prey to some of his mischievousness, thus setting records and settling scores between each other. During his stay at the Hawkeye estate he enjoyed playing chasing and tag playoffs but he also found that playing quiet games like chess, with his teacher's daughter, proved to be most entertaining.  
After the course of his stay at her estate she had began to hate him even more because she knew was developing a lighthearted crush on him. Together, they began to grow up and enveloped themselves in conversations dealing with personal matter, family, alchemy and the Military.  
Riza learned that Roy not only wanted to use alchemy for good deeds but he wished to change the country's function. His dream was to become Fuhrer and change the face of the Military and brighten the smiles of the people they served. It soon proved to also be a dream of Riza's as well.

"I'm enlisting." He said.

"What?" Riza's old man beckoned furiously with wide eyes. She peered at Roy who stood firmly in his decision, clenching his fist. She knew he shouldn't have said that, after all, her father loathed the Military.

"I said I'm enlisting in the Military." Roy repeated, more calmly.

"Fine. Do it and throw your life away!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe"—

"I just hope you prove me wrong, boy." Riza's father spat bitterly leaving the parlor where they sat and she stare ominously at Roy who glared at the floor.

" Roy, he's just"—

He didn't acknowledge her speaking but instead dashed out the back door down the hallway, leaving her distraught. Suddenly, without even realizing it, she ran after him not knowing why or what she would say but she ran for him.  
When the night air hit her she felt so cold but she couldn't stop the adrenaline that was rushing through her cheeks. The sky was delicately amethyst and in the distance past the pastures she watched the red, sun sink slowly behind the cerulean horizon. She continued to run, not exactly knowing where he was, looking up fiercely in the sky watching the moon illuminate the golden, dirt path she chased. The stars shed their diamonds on the lush blue sea of grass surrounding the path in which she pursued.

Suddenly a strong hand grasped her waist as she jolted past fencing guarding the woods.

"Why are you out here?" Roy said, showing his disappointed face.

"You were upset."

"So?" He sneered, kicking the dirt at his shoes.

"I had to make sure you were okay." She gasped, breathlessly and she leaned on the railing of the wooden fence.

For a long time they said nothing but watched the sky turn dark before their eyes and the stars glittered the rain that was falling in the distance. Vibrant purples and pinks and yellows cut holes into the overruling navy canvas that was pouring buckets over top their heads. Roy leaned against the fence as well but soon looked at Riza who stood silently exhausted beside him.

"You didn't have to come out here, you know." He laughed, elbowing her shoulder.

"I know; I should've stayed where it was warm." She smirked. Roy gaped and snickered nervously.

"Why do you want leave?" She then asked sadly.

"Because the only way I can become Fuhrer is to enlist."

"Oh," She sighed.

"You forgot already?" He asked.

"Forgotten what?"

"My dream."

"No, it's just, I was hoping you wouldn't go..."She said sheepishly.

"I thought you hated me here." He grimaced.

"I don't like how much more time my father spends with you than me, but I don't hate you here. It's given me someone to talk to." She said.

Roy nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Taking your father away."

"You didn't-he did himself. If he didn't want to teach you then he wouldn't have." She shivered.

"Oh!" He said taking his brown coat off his shoulders and then he draped it over hers. She jumped slightly has he guided her from the fence.

"Come on, it's cold."

* * *

**Remember:** Reviews New Update (chapter)  
**PS**- Any of my "_Ich Liebe Dich_" fans, I'm extremely sorry that I've discontinued that story for right now but I will update later in the near future, so keep your eyes peeled.

Once again, thank-you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it just as much I did writing it


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**­­OTP:** Thanks, I really appreciate the encouragement :  
**Anoyonmous:** Thanks for choosing my story and I'm very happy that you enjoy my writing style.

**To everyone: Enjoy** this next chapter and **please don't forget to review,** or you won't get another chapter :/

**

* * *

**

**Saying Goodbye

* * *

**

Roy had begun packing his things and Riza started in her normal routine of chores. She wanted to tend to her own business to try and shake of the horrifying reality that he was in fact, leaving and it would be for good. Her father refused to be spoken with ever since Roy had admitted he was going to enlist and it caused a lot of friction between Riza and him. It was almost as if she avoided him simply because it only emitted a painful ache inside her chest; heartbreak.  
Roy had been noticing her apathetic mood and her repulsive attitude and he just didn't understand why she was avoiding him so much. He understood that her father was acting like arrogance itself but that gave Riza no reason to be openly rude. At times, he almost felt completely worthless and utterly dysfunctional without her around but he had to get strong, after all, in just a week's time he'd be hitting the road back to Central to take the placement exam.

"I should be in church," Riza said walking with him to his car on a gray Sunday morning.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I wanted to say good-bye." She said softly. Roy didn't respond but instead threw his luggage in the trunk of the old Cadillac. Riza bit her lip in irritation and swerved her body around to hop inside the driver's seat.

Roy secured the lock on the trunk and then walked over to her side and propped his elbow against the rolled window and stared at her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." She said minimally. He derided past her with aggravation splitting his pupils and plotted himself in the passengers' side, slamming the car door. She paid him little attention as she started the engine.

"So tell me, why are you driving me to the station again?" He ridiculed.

"Well," She sighed turning her face to meet his, "You can't drive worth a shit." She glared, smirking sarcastically as she threw the throttle in drive and pressed hard on the gas pedal causing them jerk ahead.

"Now hold on a minute, let me clean out my ears cause I don't think I heard right," He mocked pulling at his ear lobes, focusing his attention at her.

"Did you just cuss?"

She made no reply but firmly tightened her grip on the wheel, and biting her tongue.

"What's the matter with you!" He slammed his fist in the dash.

"With me? Hah, you must be joking!" She shouted. He folded his arms and gritted his teeth, keeping his words safely tucked behind his tongue. He sighed loudly as he glowered ahead at the road that stretched between them and their car.

"Look," He began coolly, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Who said this would be hard?" She sneered.

"Oh for god sake, what the hell is your problem?" He asked rhetorically.

"You've done nothing but sulk this entire week and now you refuse to be polite, even on the day that I'm leaving!" He pointed his finger at her as he leaned on the dashboard.

"Oh please"—

"No! You'll listen to me," He paced with faltering breaths and Riza shut her mouth quickly but with venom glowing through her red eyes.

"I know your upset that I'm leaving and I am too, but…" He trailed off; looking into the countryside that they were passing.

"But what?" She asked.

"But…this is something I have to do, Riza."

They arrived at the station and he bough his ticket to Central. Riza walked quietly beside him to the loading walk and helped him secure and store his luggage on the train.  
When he entered the train Riza felt her heart jump slightly and she looked desperately through the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Suddenly, to her left she saw someone waving in the corner of her eye and it was Roy who had opened his cabin's window. She rushed to meet him.

"Did you study?" She questioned.

"What do you think?" He smirked, allowing a smile to crease over Riza's face.

"You'll pass." She said.

They stared at each other in silence, not knowing just what to say to each other but they both wanted to find the right words to surface. They just wanted to be comforted by the other's presence. Unexpectedly, Roy grasped her hand gently and then squeezing it.

"If our paths never cross," He frowned, "please know that I'm sorry…"

Riza's chin dropped and she felt herself becoming troubled. Her chest tightened when the train's bell echoed. It began to move…

Roy had an alarming look lingering in his eyes, like he meant to say something else but they let go of hands and Riza ran to the very end of the board walk and watching the train melt into the creamy skyline.


	3. Chapter 3: Collision

­­** AN:** Just so you know, I am sorry for making anyone feeling pressure to update this story, maybe it's because it's my baby, like Moonstardutchess said :/ eh, anyway, reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

When History Collides with Destiny

* * *

There was no black or white, no right from wrong and no love from hate. The colors that separated from the grayscale now bled together, making a single, disgusting hue, at least in Riza's eyes. Now that she had grown from her adolescence in those short three years after Roy Mustang opt and left, her innocence had been breeched, for she saw no defined line of justice or righteousness; she just did as she was commanded.

Her father had passed away from a disease and found that her only living relative was her maternal grandfather, General Grumman, who, ironically, served in the Eastern Military Headquarters. She had soon realized shortly after enlisting why her father hated the Military; it was because it brought nothing but bloodshed.

Crimson tainted her like perfume, forever reeking of the lives she took and her hands were blistered from the sniper she held, safely unseen and perched behind a trenched-like ravine. She had been immediately called to a line of duty in the Ishbal War…

"Fall back!" Major General Hakuro yelled. Riza gave him a fleeting glance while collecting her things and preparing to follow orders until she gave a second look to the opposing infantry. She noticed a second sniper ready to shoot if her troop's position retreated. She withdrew her body and soiled her weapon again.

"Did you hear me Second Lieutenant?" He called waving his hand.

She ignored him and instead lifted her gunpoint directly in the sniper's direction; he noticed her first and shot but missed. Riza quickly retaliated with a bullet of her own…

"What the hell are you doing!" Hakuro screamed but then noticed a war cry as he watched Riza's victim fall from his roost onto the ground. Riza knew what that meant…She not only stabilized her troop's position but also opened the gate in neutralizing the Eastern part of the city! The General yipped excitedly motioning for her to come.

"Ah shit! Look out!" He screamed running for her but it was too late.

A bomb billowed over Riza's head and crashed with an explosion, slinging her yards in the air, and throwing her body against cold, earth. She gasped gripping her splintered leg and a twinge then surged rapidly through her ribs, making her breathing elapsed. She looked up in the cloudy sky, watching the clouds pass, wondering if she was trapped between dream and death itself.

Blood cascaded over her eyes and dribbled down her neck; she had banged her head hard against the buried rock. She wanted to scream but her voice was too shaken from the beating she received.

Funny shapes rotated in her visions but she then felt a soft hand grasp her battered body.

"Hang in there, Hawkeye!" General Hakuro gently slung her over top his shoulder and ran with a supporting wrist. He had safely avoided the bombing and managed to direct his troop for an attack but she blacked out before reaching the nurses tent.

* * *

Blurred and decrepit, Riza laid in a small cot with her left leg held up in a cast and her torso wrapped carefully. She tried to open her left eye but winced as ravenous agony chewed furiously into her cheek and ogle tendons. She then moved her right arm and saw an IV gnashing like a loose tooth, emitting soreness as it meshed in her fluids in her vien. Eventually, her right eye had adjusted to light in the room and saw a nurse staring at her. She had a clipboard in her hand and she smiled at her.

"Miss Riza Hawkeye?"

Riza tried nodding and then the nurse giggled shaking her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling, don't strain yourself, you took quite a hit in the head."

The lady pulled a stool to her side gave her an optimistic glance as she peered at the monitors, and scribbled on her pad.

"Looks like you'll be on the way to recovery in no time!" She exclaimed changing the sheets of Riza's bed to warmer, softer ones but before she covered Riza's body she checked her pulse and tended to her bones.

"Now, you've fractured your leg," She paused and then looked at her pad again.

"Cracked a rib and you were this close to a puncture lung," She held up her fingers indicating a pinch.

"But you lucked out with just internal bleeding. Don't worry, the doctors already performed the surgery and pumped out any excess fluid." The nurse waved her hand absently and felt Riza's forehead.

"At least you're not running a fever anymore," She smiled cheerfully. She then ruffled up Riza's gown and pressed softly but firmly on her thighs. Riza gasped as she felt hot tenderness melt into her leg and abdomen.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm sorry dear, but you do have a nice amount of bruising over your body. Oh! Haha, that reminds me, did you know you were shot?"

Wide-eyed, Riza looked up at the Nurse who loomed over her, delicately removing a shoulder pad and wipe… It revealed a deep, purple and fresh wound.

"You were almost shot again but they only grazed your cheek." She softly tapped Riza's cheek.

"Anyway, General Hakuro is here to speak with you," The nurse said, then pulled her some new sheets from a shelf and tucked Riza's frail body within.

"Now," The nurse said before departing the room.

"Don't strain yourself to talk; it could upset the tendons in your cheek,"

Just then, after she left, the General came in with his hat held at his chest and he bowed. Riza then licked her crusted and chapped lips and tried speaking.

"Now, now Riza, didn't you just hear the lady? She said not to speak." He sat himself on the stool next to her bed.

"I know…but," She struggled feeing the same remorseful pain reentering her face.

"Quiet. I have some very important news to tell you." He cleared his throat and looked at her with a faint smile.

"You're crazy. You're absolutely to most stubborn, hard headed Lieutenant I've ever had but you risked yourself for our position in the Eastern part of the city. You saved us, and can't thank you enough. That is why I'm promoting you to First Lieutenant but you'll be stationed under a different officer, and his name is Colonel Roy Mustang."

Riza's eyes widened and she choked on her saliva. For moments she was unable to control her coughing and the General laughed slightly when the Nurse came in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I choked on my spit." Riza rasped.

"Darling, careful." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Is that a problem, Lieutenant?" Hakuro asked when the nurse left.

Riza shook her head and watched the General eye her monitors. A feeling of internal combustion overwhelmed her in excitement. Would she really be able to see him again? Would he recognize her? She lost herself in her train of thoughts, cascading through those memories that compiled her summer when she was sixteen and he was nineteen…

"Lieutenant, are you listening?" The General asked. She jumped slightly and nodded out of her daze.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I couldn't have promoted you at a more opportune time because it seems Roy 's been having trouble stabilizing the southern tip of Ishbal…He lost a sniper and more than half of his troops. It's important for your short recovery because it could mean loosing the Colonel." He stated and then rubbed his finger on his chin and looked at the ceiling.

"And he's been fighting too hard to die now."


	4. Chapter 4: Plethora of Memories

**AN:** This a piece of fiction, and as fiction, it should be a work of imagination of the author's (me in this case), and this is to inform, anyone who is wondering, that this is mixture of fact and fiction from both the Anime series and Manga series. I've combined it so it would mend together nicely.

Enjoy.

* * *

Plethora of Memories

* * *

As promised, Riza was transferred under command of Roy Mustang within a three weeks notice of her recovery, thanks to the alchemic healing of a corpal (who later died in action).

"Now listen Lieutenant, the Colonel is a very strict soldier and although you may find it hard, you had better follow his orders." General Hakuro said with a hint of laughter.

Riza didn't reply but smiled inwardly, wondering if Roy 's immatureness or mischievousness had changed any and she remembered playing chess with him once; he was very competitive and he never liked to lose.

"And please, for your sake, try not do anything stupid," Hakuro looked at her

"Like almost getting yourself killed."

"It was either me or our entire division, sir." She said simply.

"How so?"

"That sniper was going to signal an ambush for us if we tried to retreat."

"How did you know that?"

She shrugged and loaded two extra pistols in her waist holster. The General smirked.

"The Colonel will be very pleased with his replacement."

"I hope so…" She said, feeling her heart pound and her eye scanning the passing region. She was being transferred by car on the safest and securest roots.

* * *

"Colonel?" A Private stepped into a pale colored tent, followed by General Hakuro and Riza Hawkeye.

Riza could feel butterflies eating away at her stomach, and she started to sweat as she stood in his tent, her face growing warm and red. She's yet to look upon his face…

"Report Private." His voice sounded smooth, deep and relaxed.

"Sir, General Hakuro has transferred your replacement sniper himself. He says he has matters to discuss."

"Thank-you. You're dismissed." Roy nodded and the Private stepped out of the tent. Safely, tucked behind the General stood Riza, sweating bullets and waiting to be addressed but remained cool and collective. She caught a glimpse of him and almost swallowed her heart.

"Welcome Major General." Roy greeted with a half smile.

"Thank-you Colonel, I've brought your replacement sniper and I promise you," He cleared his throat moving to left, and revealed Riza who saluted with strong eyes.

"You'll be more than pleased with First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Roy 's smile faded as his eyes widened, falling quickly over her like running water. His mouth slightly dropped but he immediately regained composure.

"Uh-Yes, I expect nothing less than great things from her." Roy stammered.

Then Hakuro leaned over to Riza who dropped her saluted and whispered, very softly.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment, we have some business to discuss."

"Of course." Riza bowed her head slightly and stepped out.

Outside of the tent, Riza stood overlooking the camp, watching the soldiers as they walked but her eyes started to drift over the mountain range in the aloofness backdrop. The miles of desert was almost like a mirage melting into what looked like a painting, reflecting the mirror image of what she missed the most; the sound of civilization. For too long had she been drowning under the piercing of gunshots and cries of those lost. Ever since she was stationed here she's been surrounded by nothing but death and the same that covered her body in blood.

She then heard the silent murmur of whispers from within the Colonel's tent and felt a dull pain rebirth from within her. She afraid of underpinning the masking passion hidden deep, contained only by her ethics. Of course now it would be most inevitable to avoid Roy, and somehow Riza understood the burden she'd soon be carrying over her shoulders; she'd do nothing less than protect him and his dreams.

Hakuro resurfaced at her side and bowed cheerfully.

"Take care Lieutenant," He put his cap back on and pointed to the tent, "Colonel Mustang wishes to speak with you." He departed from her side, and Riza drew in a long breath, as she pulled back the curtain upon her entry.

Roy was seated on his cot with his elbows propped on his knees and he watched her carefully as she saluted him. He smiled gently.

"How did I know I would be seeing you again?"

She shrugged at his question and dropped her salute studying him. She found that he had certainly changed from the stocky, thin boy he had been to a broad shouldered warrior. He had scars and scratches on his wrist and face from past confrontations. Roy's visage was stern, realistic and rigid, covered in grunge and sweat. His eyes were sharp like needles, piercing through her skin and almost causing her to withdraw from the cold glare. Clean and cut black hair covered his brows and ears making him look shrouded in suspicion but she knew him too well. Roy was hurt and the only way he coped with it was staying solitary with his emotions because it was weakness in his eyes to fall short in his own expectations. What has the war done to him, after all these years, Riza wondered.

He then stood and approached her, touching her cheek and looked at her through stolid sentiment.

"It's a man to protect this country…"He said.

"But it's a woman's decision to assist." She replied and Roy watched her unwavering eyes produce a spark.

"Then what made you decide to enlist, Hawkeye?"

"I have someone to protect."

He tucked a golden hair behind her ear and then extracted his hand to his side, not letting his focus wane.

"Do you think it's destiny?"

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Meeting again like this."

"Destiny is too cliché of an explanation, sir." She answered softly. Roy turned from her for only a moment.

"It's ironic but I call it fate."

"Why?"

"Because when we were younger we both believed in the same morality; a better Amestris."

"Have you begun to remember?" She then whispered, sincerely resonating in her plethora of memories of their summer together…

"…how could I forget?" He answered solidly.

* * *

Short update, but I'll put up the next chapter in just a moment -reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

This too, sadly, is a short update, but I promise you if I get enough reviews I'll be sure to bring you a longer, better, chapter!

* * *

"I've never understood Alchemy." A man said. He was tall, handsome and wore glasses loosely on the bridge of his nose. Roy gave him a frown.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I've been ordered to destroy an outbreak towards the north. Maes, I'm so sick of this." The black haired man said sadly as he peered outside of the canvas.  
"Let me see." Mae grabbed Roy's hand and on his finger was a red stone. It shimmered vibrantly sending a red glaze over his opal glasses' sheen.  
"So, are the rumors true –are these the genuine article?"  
"Dr. Marcho forged up the red water. It's not the real thing but an incomplete piece."  
"So what does the Military want with this?"  
"They want us to _take out the trash." _Roy grimaced, pausing, and turned to Maes who stared back at him hopeless.  
"What about us?" Mae asked, referring to the regular personal who fought for Roy's behalf.  
"You've been stationed to stay put, while I ascend north. I'll be gone for however long it takes to complete my mission…"  
"Can you do something for me," Roy asked, "Can you make sure my first Lieutenant stays put?"  
"Yes sir," Maes saluted, "But Roy, may I ask, why?"  
"Old habits die hard." Roy answer, smirking inwardly.

* * *

"Your what? Where, when?" Riza asked, when running into Roy.  
"I'm telling you this because I know what you'll do," He said,  
"So don't follow me."  
She grabbed his coat as he began to walk off and he halted briefly feeling her touch against him.  
"I'll be out for awhile, Riza…" He paused, "I don't know how long I'll be gone." He confessed solemnly glancing at the ring on his finger; it's red glowed vivaciously.  
"Please," She whispered, "Don't die."  
Gently, underneath the cloak of his coat, he graced her clenched fist… He turned and gave her a wry smile.  
"Get some rest, Lieutenant."  
"You too, sir."

* * *

Review (equal ) new chapter :  
thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed 


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Major

Riza packed only few essentials. She may have been stubborn but that's because Roy proved to an imbecile at times. At that thought she started to laugh a bit, but quickly turned silent -if something slipped up and he didn't return, she'd never forgive herself. She had to make sure he would remain safe and sound.  
The night dragged to put it simply, and Riza was finding it hard to fall asleep because she couldn't defy her conscience. She was scared, and not because she doubted his or her's ability but because even the _best_ men die in action. He even asked her himself 'do not follow me' –would she really follow his orders and stay behind? No, she told herself, despite the Colonel's orders she was to have to disobey.

Riza being naturally thick headed, would always remain headstrong.

Eventually, she drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

The Next Day/ General Basque Grand's Eastern Ishbalian HQ, 12.29.1908 -11:36

* * *

"Why were we assembled here?" Roy questioned as he looked around to find only a few Alchemist. He spotted a malicious character shrouded himself in the shadows of the canvas but his sharp teeth gave a tight sheen as his lips turned into a devious grin.

"To raise a toast, of course," Kimblee said, now stepping off his perch in the darkness of the tent.

"For our future victims."

"That's enough." Someone retaliated sadistically. It was none other than a plump doctor with aging hair and fragile eyes. Roy could already feel his patience on edge; he was always on periphery when in close proximity of that cold-blooded alchemist –Kimblee. Roy grit his teeth seeing Marcoh falter under the malevolent gaze cast upon him by Kimblee.

"Settle down, Gentlemen." Basque commanded.

Armstrong then appeared and walked beside Roy, placing a soft, strong arm on his shoulder and he looked down to catch those ebony eyes that stared aimlessly back up.

"Greetings, Colonel –how are things in the southern sector?"

"I should ask the same of you –Armstrong." Roy responded solemnly.

"If I said things were good," Alex Louis Armstrong sighed inwardly, "I'd be lying."

"Alright, Gentlemen quiet." Basque gave him a glare and watched them raise their arms in salute as the General stood, holding a piece of paper in his hands. He cleared his throat before giving them all one more glance as their salutes dropped.

"You've all receive a letter, briefly explaining the details of your mission and I expect, since your all here, you've all taken this assignment seriously –no matter the loss or deaths upon yourselves, as you should be. State Alchemist are strong," Grand paused and gave Marcoh a scowl.

"Not weak. Since you've been addressed by the Fuhrer himself, I expect this job to be done! Not some half-job men, not some slop of mess –no this'll be done quickly and thoroughly. You've been chosen to completely annihilate the entire northern sector. There seems to be a religious cult, consisting of thousands of Ishbalians and they must be exterminated before this war is out of our favor." He paused and looked at each of them.

"Move out –I'll speak to you each of you of your assigned duties on our way Northward!" He called, and nodded.

"With pleasure." Kimblee strutted happily outside the crafted canvas heading the convoys.

Roy looked at his gloves and frowned to see that the crimson stone gleamed bright as ever. Armstrong tugged softly at Roy's shoulder.

"I know how your feel Colonel," He said,

"But it's our job –come."

* * *

Southern Tip of Ishbal/Colonel Roy Mustang's Camp 12.29.1908 -11:57

* * *

To her dismay, she ended up falling short in her plans and fell asleep, waking in the noon of the day.

"Dammit!" She huffed, running from her small tent and headed in the direction of the Colonel's tent.

Meanwhile, inside of the Colonel's tent, Major Maes Hughes found a letter as he lounged around in Roy's cot.

_December 28th 1908_

_Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist _

_It seems that the rebellious nature of the civilians in the northern sector of Ishbal have clashed together to form a cult. The faction has escalated in a tremendous amount of Military personnel fatalities, therefore, your assistance is need –however, no one else but State Alchemist'll accompany you.  
You've been given this mission, herby the Fuhrer King Bradley himself, to finish any necessary needs that can and will be given to you by Brigadier General Basque Grand.  
Things seem hazy at first but it's normal. Brigadier General Basque Grand has requested, it is in your best interest to follow, to meet him at his agency just eastern in Ishbal. He feels, at the assembly, that he should raise matters of discussion. It is a secured and conquered region so no escort is required- no one else but yourselves –is allowed to come. This is a restricted mission._

_Please follow this accordingly and be there on time, tomorrow, Thursday December, 29th 1908 at 6:30 am –bright and early. _

_PS-Don't forget your ring (it is required for this operation) _

"Oh geeze Roy, what the hell have you been assigned to do?" Maes scratched his head as he re-read the letter lying in the Colonel's cot, when a woman rushed inside.

"Where's Roy-Colonel Mustang?" She corrected herself, panting –Riza Hawkeye, of all days to sleep in, overslept the day she planned to leave.

"Oh," Maes smirked sitting up, "You must be Lieutenant Hawkeye –I'm Maes Hughes." He grinned now.

"Where is he?" She pressed again.

"Oh, Roy? Heh," Maes chuckled slightly, looking at the letter and revitalizing Mustang's exact words _Old habits, die hard, _"He's been gone for almost five hours now –why? Plan on going after him, Riza?"

"How do you"—

"I've heard quite a lot about you, it seems Roy's _attached_ per say."

"Enough, I need to know where's gone –I must"—

"I've been given stringent orders that restrict your assistance for his protection." He eyed her very carefully and his rectangle glasses flashed slightly, revealing his golden eyes.

"Do you really think I care?"

"Nope. He told me," Maes paused, now falling into an imitation of Roy,

"_Old habits die hard." _

At that Riza blinked and started to flush with just a hint of pink. He laughed a bit.

"Aw I didn't mean"—

"No, it's perfectly fine. The colonel just knows me too well." She said solemnly.

"Why is that? How long have you guys known each other?" Maes asked as she slouched at bit when sitting herself in a chair.

"Maes? Right?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, Major Maes Hughes –nice to finally meet the famous Riza Hawkeye!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"The famous?" She looked at him peculiarly.

"Like I said, Roy's _attached_ to you."

Riza started to snicker and to her disbelief Maes eyed her very warily.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said very quietly.

"How long have you guys known each other?" He asked again.

"Three years; I just turned sixteen when I met him, and he was eighteen."

"Wait wait –whoa! How old are you now?"

"Eighteen. I'll be turning nineteen soon."

"Oh hell! I'm outranked by an amateur?"

She gave him a tight scowl and Maes laughed nervously, putting his hands up.

"Hehe, don't take it personal, it's just I've been here long than you. Sorry."

Riza then looked at her feet as he the Major made himself comfortable on the cot.

"How do you know Roy?"

"We're best friends, basically." Maes sighed.

"Then you must know what he's been assigned to do, right?"

"Well," He scratched his head and then looked at her. He sat back up staring at her.

"No. But I do know it's pretty important." He waved the letter and Riza grabbed it.

She read and examined it very carefully. The only clue she had was that he was ascending northward but she had no idea where to start, even if she wanted to find him now, she'd only get lost. Maybe it was meant to be this way –for her to stay behind.

"What does it mean by the rings?" She asked.

"Ever heard of the term, _Red Water?"_

"No."

"Philosopher's Stone?" Maes asked.

Her eyes widened and she remembered her father's obsession over the stone. It was an imaginary quest and her father searched to research all he knew on it. All she could remember were two things; it bypassed all law of equivalent exchange and it amplified an Alchemists' power. But what does that have to do with the rings?

"I'm guessing so." He assumed, watching her nod.

"It seems one of Roy's colleagues found a way to recreate a similar stone, made from a toxic material called _Red Water. _Red Water is so closely related to the actual Philosopher's Stone material that it too intensifies when address by alchemy –but since it's an incomplete piece it wears down over time. Those rings were infused with the stone –whatever they've got Roy doing is pretty destructive and very dangerous."

"I see." Riza grimaced.

"Then it's settled, I have to go now. I must know what he's been addressed to do."

"Now just hold on a second," He said "So do I but I don't just go waltzing out on my own."

She looked at him as he stood. Maes Hughes was a very tall gentleman and towered slightly over Riza. She sighed, waiting to hear a lecture.

"If you're going," He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I am too. Roy can't get too mad at me if I tag along –right?" He smirked. Riza felt a very friendly, yet mischievous vibe, and grinned.

"Right." She smirked

"So whaddya say we get to moving –Lieutenant!" He rested both his hands on her shoulder and shoved them outside of the tent

* * *

Well, what do you think?  
I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the earlier SHORT chapters -I made this one longer  
Hahah thanks Dailenna for fixing my mathmatical error (3 years instead of 4) I appreciated it lol

reviews (equals) new chapter  
thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Northern Ishbal

**AN: **There are a lot time frames in this chapter so pay attention. Thanks again for all my loyal reviewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

ps-MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

"Where exactly is the HQ in Eastern?" Riza asked as they traveled in the stolen convoy.

"Well that's the thing," Maes rubbed his head nervously, and winked, "I don't know –but" He gave her a smirk as she gave him a disturbed glance.

"I am pretty good with navigation, we'll find it."

"Won't we get Roy in trouble?"

"Who said we'd introduce ourselves?" Maes clicked his teeth, casually sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You mean to tell me, that you actually plan to sneak past security personnel?"

"Bingo!" He yipped slightly; raising his finger and keeping a firm hand on the wheel.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Riza muttered, hopeless and utterly terrified.

* * *

Along Desert Route 26/State Alchemist Convoy/ 5:34 pm

* * *

As the group of Alchemist traveled by mobility, Roy slumped over in his seat and fell very quiet. Armstrong was seated next to him as well, but also very quiet.

Roy was now aware of the Military's operation. It appears that cult has been causing a complete and total uprising of all Ishbalians and if not taken care of very soon –it would result in a complete defeat in the Military's favor.

The Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang was given the job of burning the city to an ash… Such a cruel order, he thought, destroying all evidence of murder –but doesn't the word _authority _give it any backbone? Just because the most powerful tongue in the country commanded it, Fuhrer King Bradley, doesn't make it's lawful –Roy concluded.

Not only that, but Basque Grand received a requested assassination of two doctors and he felt Roy was perfect for the job. How sadly mistaken he was, for Roy now treaded in cold water that defied the fine line between sensibility and disarrangement. It was now that Roy was beginning to feel inhuman and worthless for carrying out the wishes of torture and slaughter. He felt like the angel of death himself.

He was furious but he was also very dedicated in his job…what else could possibly go wrong from here, what else could possibly send him further over the hill?

* * *

Northern City of Ishbal/ 5:59

* * *

"Damnit!" Mae flustered now, slammed his fist in the steering wheel. The convoy was out of gas. And they were stranded in the middle of deserted region of Ishbal and completely unaware that they were behind enemy lines…

"Not lost are we, Major?" Riza now stated sarcastically.

"Why no, not at all." Maes retaliated with a fake, insincere smile.

"It's been almost four hours of driving on this same road and now we're stuck in some dump."

Maes said nothing and instead paid her a serious look.

"Look," He unbuckled himself and watched her do the same, "Let's see if we can find some help."

"From who?"

"I don't know, just come on." He said jumping out of the vehicle and Riza groaned now as she too jumped onto the barren path of dirt.

Before them stood tall buildings, yet old and crumbling and in the streets there were random, dead and bloodied bodies of both civilians and armed forces.

"Major," Riza gave him a paranoid glimpse, "Just exactly, where have you marooned us?"

* * *

Route 32, Northern City of Ishbal/ 6:45

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly over the black horizon. Sometimes the desert served as a vast ghost that brought nothing but nostalgia into Roy's thoughts. It was nights like these, when the stars in the sky seemed endless and the colors that danced on the tips of land were nothing but beautiful, that truly brought back the memories of the Hawkeye Estate; namely that night when he and Riza finally shared that one passive, yet passionate, silence together before his departure for enlistment.

Of course he knew that he's always loved Riza but he his vision for this country burned brighter than anything he could ever imagine. Sometimes it almost made him regret leaving her because he knew that deep inside he was selfish –but why was reality so tantalizing? She deserved a man of greater morality and a man who would never crush what they shared but he was afraid of loosing her at the same time.

His dreams for this place were long term but the pain was certainly subduing his fortification and it was amazing how easily Riza, without trying too, could just pry open under his skin and make him feel so –so alive yet so poignant. That's the beauty that was shared between them.

There was never sexual tension but her touch against him almost felt too mesmerizing. He found himself at time just so engrossed that he was so eager to get her off his mind because he just wanted to taste the skin of someone who made him feel completely magnificently wondrous.

Sadly, he vowed to let her be who she was, the strong individual she'd always been. Riza had constantly acted like she was indebted to Roy and he hated it –he wanted her to live her life the way she wanted it. It made him question her motives of joining the Military because she simply fascinated him –what the hell was she doing here? He had to let her know that she deserved better, a man who didn't slaughter the innocent nor a man who was tainted with the blood of thousands…

Roy Mustang wanted to free Riza somehow, make her live majestically with someone who could fulfill her dreams. He knew he could never do it, so he was letting her go now because he wanted the best for her. It was time to pick up the broken pieces of their lives and move on; their love, their life together was deteriorating gradually but painfully so…

"Colonel?" Someone asked. Shaking him from his daydream, Roy peered up to see Armstrong nodding forward to their left and overlooking their destination.

"Time to head out, I suppose?" Roy contorted, catching the terrifying glimmer of the red stone branded into his finger.

* * *

Northern City of Ishbal/ 6:57

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Maes concluded as they continued walk down the sterile streets. Buildings crowed over top them and was baffled them even more was there was no one in sight –where was everyone?

They saw that the sun was sinking quickly down and the air was turning viciously cold. Riza was beginning to see her breath and Maes then draped a heavy coat around her.

"Why didn't you bring a coat?"

"Cause I didn't think we'd be stranded."

"Heh," He laughed, "Whoops."

They continued walking until they saw a conjoined flame in the distance and a distant unison of voices overtook the crumbling city in which they walked -a cult, perhaps a riot? She wondered.

"What is that?"

"I hope I'm wrong." She answered, now pushing them in the shadows of the allies that back dropped toward the rallying of war cries.

Suddenly, Mae's felt his legs quake –he didn't really drive them to the north did he? Not the city that Roy was heading for? Oh no, he thought now shakily, this can't be happening. He could tell by the sun if it was setting in the west –but to his dismay, it was setting in the east; they weren't just stranded into a deserted part of Ishbal, but enveloped behind enemy lines. Riza noticed the alarm in his eyes and she watched his teeth chatter under the blue of his lips…

"Something you failed to mention, Major?"

Suddenly, in the far of sector the northern city, a blast wrinkled into the buildings, illuminating a great golden light.

"Maes –tell me!" She shouted, now falling to their feet and seeing the roads were splitting… Buildings started to tremble and concrete starting falling around them. Riza in fear looked to the sky and saw smoke escalating from another section of the city. She heard it again, the screams and calls. Nearby they could hear the riot breaking fourth in cat calls and she began to panic.

"Riza," He said, warily, "I think I miscalculated –see the sun? It always sets in the west but it's setting differently" He pointed to the sun in a left quadrant of the sky, below them.

"You mean to tell me we're in the north!" She shouted but another rumble sent them falling over each other.

"You idiot." She grumbled, now grabbing his collar and they stared furiously scared at each other…

"At least tell me you have a flare."

"I do." He pulled out a silver tube and smiled sheepishly.

"Good." She said upon hearing earth shattering screams from a distance.

"We're gunna need it."


	8. Chapter 8: Rape

**AN: **There is explict content in this so be prepared.

* * *

The city around them was blooming with chaos; all complexes, buildings, markets were tumbling before their feet and for the first time, for both Maes and Riza, they were witnessing alchemy at it's worst. The ground beneath swelled with blood and they saw the Ishballain cult around them scramble in fear; they even screamed in fright when looking upon Riza and Maes. 

Now the streets were barren and wistful for life.

Maes gasped as he tried to catch his breath. They ran as fast as they could back their convoy –but what could they do with an empty tank?

"Why'd we come here?" He asked.

"It just feels…safer." Riza is all she could offer up; at least, she thought, it was the truth. They were further away from the rapture of alchemic murder but still the screams burned through them like acid, making them cringe.

"How can they –they just kill"—

"It's their duty for the State as Alchemist." Maes cut sharply into her sentence as they temporarily rested watching the horrific colors of blood and light paint the night sky.

"But Roy"—

"Would follow in his order, no matter how much it hurt him."

Riza said nothing. She could feel anger boil inside her as she looked upon the city around them crashing to the ground…

"What will they do with all these dead? They can't just leave this around –it'll be treason."

"Who said they'd leave it like this?" Maes said very coldly. He realized what they'd do, they'd make Roy burn it –but Riza still was clueless.

"What are suggesting?"

"They'll burn it." He answered.

She stood for a moment still dazed by, what seemed like the end of the world take place, and then she collapsed; she felt helpless.

"How can they manage to burn all of this? It would take an army."

"Do you remember what I told you about the red water?"

She nodded and then felt a cold wave of realization. This was no war but a massacre to forcefully imply all Military control…Roy was part of that plan and the incomplete Philosopher's Stone enable his power to intensify, of course she scoffed, she'd never actually see him in action –she shivered, she could only imagine now.

But why would Roy just fall so easily under command? She wondered if he even protested.

"With that stone, Riza," He turned to her, "He can destroy an entire city with one snap of his fingers…"

Somehow she didn't believe any of this, she didn't buy it because she knew that Roy would never…well, the Roy she used to know would never do this –after all, they did still believe in the same morality -a better Amestris, right?

Just as she was about to say something another blast, this time closer caused the ground to choke around them. They watched in the sky when a hysterical laughter wrinkled in their ears…A shadow leaped from the tops of the few remaining buildings around them and Maes panicked.

He knew who it was even before the shadow revealed it's face –it was who he feared most to run into, Kimblee.

Roy had talked something awful of the man; he even told Maes that once Kimblee craved for blood –like a vampire and that'd he'd even kill his own people just to soothe his craving. No wonder, Maes thought, his code-named was The Crimson Alchemist.

The man with long hair held up his hands and he sent another blast the shook a building near them to fall. Riza cowered slightly but Maes still stood.

"Kimblee." He muttered.

The man then spotted them from his perch and a wave, a thirst for screams filled his veins and excitedly he pursued to land on the ground before them, surrounded by all the turmoil. He stood only feet away...

"They said this was a restricted mission," Kimblee approached them grinning maliciously. Riza sensed a terror within his eyes when looking upon his skin and bone figure. She toughened up and stood beside Maes, looking to the approaching shadow.

"That means no one, even Military personnel, should be here." Kimblee cackled, looking at his palms.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't know who I am?" He joked, looking over her with a pleasing sensation.

Whenever he spoke she felt vulnerable; unsafe she shook somewhat –Maes even wavered slightly.

"Why, I am the one the only," He smirk, showing teeth, "The Crimson Alchemist." He revealed his palms that bore transmutation circles.

His name even sounded unholy, evil in it's own way and with an open hand he reached for Riza. Maes saw it and with his body he shielded her, pushing them both away from Kimblee. She clung to Maes slightly.

"Are you scared?"

"I've heard about you." Maes spat.

"Oh, you must be one of Roy's lapdogs –I guess I have an even better reason to kill you." Kimblee laughed, leaning toward them when a bullet grazed his ear. Riza had pulled out a pistol from her holster and shot at him –only for warning though. She expected him to stop dead in his track -

"I was actually going to let you go," Kimblee sighed, "But now that you've gone and done it, I guess I can't be as forgiving!"

When he said that he launched a punch, nailing Maes in the face that fell on the ground. Kimblee then pressed his hands on the limp officer. Riza held in a growl when she geared back her leg, and then quickly kicked Kimblee in the mouth. It knocked him on his back and she quickly shook Maes from his daze.

"You bitch." Kimblee grunted when getting up to his feet but stared down a barrel, in which Riza held, that was ready to fire…

"I suggest you leave us alone." Riza commanded.

Maes for once had never felt safer under the barrel of complex, much less he thought, under a woman. No wonder Roy loved her, he concluded, she was so much stronger than any woman in this war. Maes when paid Kimblee a grimace when crawling to his feet while soothing the ache in his cheek.

"I'm sorry lady," Kimblee wiped the blood that was pouring from his mouth.

"I can't do that, I was ordered to kill anyone who was caught in the vicinity –and I found you two." He smirked, "—It a shame that I have to kill my own kind."

He quickly slapped Maes' glasses off, pushed him over and knocked him into the dirt. He then swiftly grabbed the complex that was held in Riza's fingers and Kimblee rolled under them, slinging the gun high in the air and with his hands he infused powerful rays that blew the gun into a million, tiny pieces.

It all happened to fast the Riza was caught blinking and dumbfounded –she was then twisted around and knocked on the ground on top of the blind Maes. He grunted but held her upright but she, for the first time, was scared without the strenght of her gun. She had nothing now and tried to find Maes glasses to get him on his feet again -she was desperate. Riza has never been unprepared for situations like this but something was terribly wrong -what now she wondered when she was unable to find his glasses.

"Now," Kimblee spoke as he jerked Riza up by her uniform collar, face to face –she shivered as his hands touched her,

"I suppose you could be useful," His eyes washed over her, perversely, "Before I dispose of you."

His size was certainly deceiving for his strength amounted greatly –she was slung off balance on fresh ground with him leaning over her. He immediately searched for her jacket's buttons and her eyes widened –she would never become a victim of rape, especially, she thought as she fought to keep his hands off her, in the middle of war. So she fought and she fought hard until he jabbed in her into the stomach with his elbow.

She clenched her fist for a punch but he pushed her down, this time harder and he grinned taking her neck into his mouth. His hot saliva was pentrating her milky epidermis and she was fail now -the only person she'd ever give herself up to was Roy! She wouldn't allow herself to become this used bag of skin, for him at least, she'd fight.

Kimblee shoved his legs on top of hers painfully, forcing her to yelp, wincing.

"Get off me!" She barked, gathering all the strength left in her but it came to a screeching halt as he took her head into his hands, slamming it into the ground. Hard rock bled into her skull…

Her world was going crazily dizzy –pain was resonating as she still felt Kimblee's lips against her ear lobe and his breathing heavily running over her body like water. She was scared, she was even trembling at his point.

Maybe it was because she was powerless in protecting herserlf, much less looking out for the safety of Maes. She pleaded inwardly, sof Roy to miraculously to show up and save her but her reality was painful. She tried to fight but was now faced an immense pain birthing into her head –she couldn't concentrate, much less focus on Kimblee's movements.

Maes began to panic, he searched the ground but all he could see was darkness and blur…He trembled thinking of Roy –he knew he'd never forgive himself if it was his fault something happened to Riza, he knew Roy would never recover! It was his best friend here –not to mention Riza. He scrounged around hearing Riza struggle that made him nervous.

"Riza?" He managed to call out.

"Maes?" She dazedly answered, still struggling to fight under Kimblee's hands that managed to rip off her jacket, revealing a black wife beater tank top. He ran his fingers over her breast, clenching her skin.

"Don't!" She screamed now but was silenced by another blow to her head...

"Please," She whimpered now loosing all sight, all conscientiousness' and Maes followed her voice and held a silver tube…

"Help me." She managed to whimper before completely falling out.

Maes heard her clothing ripping and Kimblee snickering at him as Maes tried desperately to help.

"You can't do anything." Kimblee mused himself sinking his teeth in Riza's newly exposed, delicate skin…

"You wanna bet!" Maes shouted.

He shot the flare that glittered vibrantly in the night sky –at least, Maes thought, Roy will know that I tried…


	9. Chapter 9: Beast and the Paragon

Roy was waiting patiently for Basque's command for his commencing with his fellow alchemist but in the far left of the city there was a red spark that glittered like a firework –it was a distress signal.

Something inside of Roy sunk into his stomach. Riza. But why was she his first thought? The gut wrenching feeling was bothering him, to say the least, now as he watched the red embers burn out. What made him even more nervous was that was Kimblee's assigned zone…

"What the…?" Roy whispered.

"Mustang," Basque addressed, "What was that?"

"A distress flare, sir." Roy saluted.

"Dammit, that's Kimblee's sector! Come on, we're going to find out what the hell's going on here." Basque approached the convoy and Roy followed feeling a horrible anxiousness take over…

* * *

meanwhile...

* * *

Kimblee struck Maes again in the face, now causing his nose to break. Pain assembled together and pressure broke forth blood that poured out. Maes held his nose, and tried to sooth the non-stop anguish that was filling his face but he couldn't.

"You're a fool! Do you realize what you've done now –with that flare!" Kimblee was angry and when he stood up he began to kick Maes, dragging him around, and threw him into the dirt like a paper doll.

Finally, underneath the soft fingertips of Maes' hands, he graced the frames of a pair of thin, rectangle-framed glasses… Hughes managed to conceal his smirk, inwardly.

He quickly put on the glasses and caught Kimblee's swinging foot, knocking him on his back.

Maes then caught glimpse of Riza's lament, nearly exposed figure and almost could not harness the fury that was reverberating inside of his stomach. How could a man do something like to a woman –any woman?

"You sick bastard." Maes said calmly, wiping the blood that dripped from his chin.

Kimblee just shrugged.

"Well," He said, now yanking his foot from Maes grasp, "Looks like I must be going"—

Maes then panicked, if someone indeed did see the flare and came, they'd find Kimblee gone and him here –with Riza! He'd be framed…He wondered what Roy would think and as he did sweat drops started to form and he lunged for Kimblee.

"You better sit your ass down." He grunted trying to keep Kimblee from running off.

"Oh, don't want to be framed do you?" Kimblee just mocked but as he did, their eyes met that of the headlights of an oncoming convoy.

"Get off me!" Kimblee socked him in the stomach and leaped up…

He was gone.

He failed and he sunk down -Maes lay dumbfounded in front of the approaching convoy. He knew there would be no need to explain what happened, no one would believe him and he could hardly stand to look at Roy's face when he saw.

He glanced over at Riza who was already beginning to bruise up and he picked her body up, turning her around so that her head filled with blood was lying soundly on his lap. He saw that her tank top had been completely ripped off and saw that her bra was still intact. There were bit marks on her neck and breast –there was even a slight bruising just under her ear. Maes was so mad when he looked at her –she had just been broken by the hands of a monster, he was even more furious at himself. He kept convincing himself there was more he could do; he wished he could've saved Riza before her black out…he regretted being the blind man he was without his specs…

Kimblee was no man but a beast and yet, Maes was unable to save her. Now, he waited for his punishment and it was coming fast.

Of course, he figured, he probably deserved a good slap in the face. A decent punishment sounded fulfilling. He looked at himself, blood ran from his nose and he was covered in dirt. There was a crack in his glasses and there was mud in his mouth…

Maes failed to protect her and Roy would never forgive him. Trepidation spilled over him, almost making him whimper in defeat –how could he have been so –so stupid! He didn't think he could be anymore wrong –he actually believed this would be a good day too. A tear managed to roll over when he glanced at Riza again. At least, he thought, she's still breathing.

The day was completely a mess. All he wanted to do was show Riza just what Roy did and yet he got her lost. He wanted to show her around and express the true meaning of a soldier yet –she was almost raped. Oh, he groaned with eyes full of tears, I didn't mean for this to happen…

The convoy had stopped now, glaring angry lights upon them and he saw a black haired man rush out of the passenger's side. Basque Grand opened his driver's side slowly…

It was Roy and he was running for dear life –he was terrified, and Maes could tell, although, Maes was disappointed in himself very quickly, he could never comfort him now.

Roy knelt down and touched her face…

Underneath his fingers was the only woman he's ever loved and she was hurt. There was blood spilling from a gash in her head, her eyes were welded shut by goo and there was crimson that dribbled from her mouth. Bruises painted over her as if she was the canvas and her torso was completely exposed, except of course for the bra –Roy saw bite marks, vicious ones that broke skin along her neck.

Acrimony. Fear. Hate… What more else could he think –Roy was furious and he couldn't tell if he was mad at Riza or not, he couldn't even tell if he was angry with himself being so late to arrive! Maes sure looked like a mess, his nose was twisted and blood was covering his face. His glasses bore a crack and there was dirt matted over him. Maes would never do something like that to her -he must've tried protecting her and Roy knew it should've been he who was covered in that grub.

Roy put his hands to his temples and shut his eyes tightly…

Riza was hurt –yet; he wasn't there to save her. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't an angel, for god sakes, he tried to hold back the qualm; he was just a man trying hard to love her. He wished in that moment for her to become a bird. He wished he could've broken her wings so she would've stayed put when he asked but no, she had to be mulish and follow into her own ambition –even dragged Maes into it.

She was still hurt…Roy with his free hand, he took his glove off to touch her face. Her skin was soft but burning hot and he ran his fingers over her swollen lips –she of course, was despondent and prostrate. Placid, as if she was dying and Roy tried so hard not to break down.

"Maes," He said, sternly "You _will_ tell me what happened later."

"Yes sir."

Some sort of relief fell off of Maes shoulder yet he was still felt like a butterfly pinned to corkboard –he was still desperate for everything to come undone, he wanted to tell Roy that he didn't mean for any of this to happen –oh, he sighed, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Roy…

"Explain soldier!" Basque Grand now stood before them and Roy glared up at him.

"If it's not too much to ask," Roy stood, with a salute, "Could we at least get these soldiers cleaned up first?"

Basque gave him a cynical look and clenched his fist, wielding his interrogative nature back –he nodded.

"Roy"—

Roy suddenly turned to Maes, and shook like a leaf on a tree and yet, Roy hugged him.

"I'm glad you came with her."


	10. Chapter 10: A Memory not yet Forgotten

**AN:** Hello everyone! I'm very, very appreciative of the people that reviewed and so as promised I'm updating but I decided to give you a treat -a long chapter. This one is based off a memory of Riza's back in the Hawkeye Estate before Roy enlisted, so please, enjoy.

* * *

"They said she's in vegetable state..." Roy said sadly, watching Riza breath soundlessly in the cot. They were located in reserve that held sick and wounded patients, one where ironically the two doctors worked that Roy was told to assasinate...

"Then the rumors are true, she might not wake up?" Maes was worried. He knew she took a couple blows to the head but not that bad -or was it?

Roy was watching her and then reverted to a dusted remebrance that was pushed to the back of his mind and thought angrily, _Just like her mother..._

"She's in a coma, Maes..." Roy whispered now averting his eyes away from her to look at him.

"At least she's dreaming..."-

"Who did that to her?" Roy wasn't just asking but commanding and Maes straightened up when seeing his superior turned to him with a stern look. He sighed...

"You really want to know?"

"Tell me."

"Kimblee, sir. The Crimson Alchemist."

* * *

A Memory that has yet not faded (she revatlizes this memory as she sleeps in her coma)

* * *

His leg curled around hers as they sat on the dock just on the outskirts of the estate, namely she scoffed, her house. They had been fishing earlier, something she rarely ever did but with him everything seemed peaceful.

"Roy?" She looked very questionable at him and grown nervous from this affection he was showing.

"Hmm?" He didn't seem to notice his bare feet curling over hers, or he just didn't care. This man was mysterious to Riza, he was seemed like an adequately suitable young man any girl would want to date –but she felt differently, she had fallen for the boy like a helpless schoolgirl. She didn't care to date him because…

It was true. She hate him because he seemed more focused with his damned career than any stupid girl –she was hopeless yet, thoughtful; she scooted closer, curling her ankles together with his.

"Think fast." He smirked cunningly pushing her off the side of the dock into the brackish waters.

Cold water swept over her like a carpet and even underwater Riza was boiling like fire. She thrashed about to reach the top.

"How dare you!" She managed to choke out when treaded safely to the surface of the water, seeing that he was standing now and grinning meticulously her.

"Roy Mustang if you don't get me out this instant I'll-I'll"—

He dashed off, diving now just behind her and she gasped.

"You idiot, don't you know we could get hypothermia –I mean really, are you stupid." She was mumbling now searching for his body to surface but he didn't, only bubbles surrounded her.

"I'll kill him"—

Just then she was cut off when she was jerked under by two strong hands. When she descended below the icy waters she could hear him laughing even under water –what could be amusing about getting wet in a disgusting pond?

Yet, she was caught smiling as the algae filled her blonde hair…

"Don't be so dramatic." She heard him say as they surfaced. Roy's black hair was sagging over his eyes and was struggling to tread and see at the same time –at this she laughed. She swam closer and pushed the wet locks from his face revealing his closed eyes. They opened to meet her.

"Ahh. Better." He nodded with a smirk.

"You'll pay for this later." She growled now shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you really that cold?"

She gave him a look with a raised eyebrow as she began performing breath strokes to the ladder of the dock. Roy was caught frowning at this point.

In his mind she was turning away from him and he wanted to stop her but she too determined to listen to him –he just wanted to have some fun with her, he did like her after all.

Mustang quickly swam after her grabbing her by the waist sending another tremble through her.

"Roy!" She gasped feeling his fingers against her hips.

"Aw come on, I was only having some fun."

"I'm cold." She said coolly.

"So am I."

"Roy." She shot him a cynical look and he backed off watching her climb, dripping wet up the ladder back onto the dock.

"Oh now look what you've done." She pulled a long, green, slimy string of algae from her hair and Riza insisted not to gag but quickly deposited the gross thread back into the murky waters.

She saw Roy following up the ladder as well.

"Why did you push me in?"

"Because Riza you're always so uptight," He said almost crossly, "You need to loosen up some."

She took offense but held her tongue slapping him a look before stalking away.

"Aw come on now," He grabbed her arm before she stomped too far from his reach, "I didn't mean it like that"—

"How else could you have meant it?" She questioned astutely.

There was silence and he dropped his wet arm and shivered from the wind that was blowing from the darkening horizon, it was almost nightfall.

"I know, I know. I've always been this way, it's just…" She wringed her blonde hairs, watching his eyes deepen as they fixated on her. She almost melted when he smiled at her.

"I can't be loose at home. Father constantly needs looking after"—

"He once told me how much he appreciated it –he said you were just as your mother's touch." Roy comforted.

Riza didn't reply but merely ran her finger through her wet hair and Roy shook his head, throwing water around.

"Sheesh, your just like a dog." She muttered feeling the splatter of pond water hitting her face.

He laughed at that and then looked up beneath his black bangs.

"Maybe I am." He said slyly, imitating a growl with his brows prancing up and down. Riza smirked at him and shook her head.

"Boys will be boys." She began to proceed quickly through the path that scored through the pastures in the backyard of her mansion.

"Hey," He called, "Wait up."

When he reached her he began to notice the immediate curves of her body; explicitly her breast –at this he mentally scolded himself, looking away with a terrible blush. Yet he found himself seeing that the water had successfully drowned her clothes out so well that every crease was sticking to her curvaceous frame. He wondered…silently.

"Riza?"

She looked over at him and nodded.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

She blinked in confusion and gave him a hollow stare.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, have you ever been kissed?"

"By my father."

"No, no, I mean by another man, erm, boy." He articulated, awkwardly.

"Well," She sighed, "To be honest, I have never been in any kind of relationship with any male."

"Why not?" He was astonished.

"Why are you so inquisitive all of a sudden?"

He folded his arms and watched her closely.

"Oh I don't know," He mocked, "I've only been living with you for the past month and a half –I'd like to get to know even if it's just a little bit."

She chuckled at him feeling somewhat honored. They were now descending over the dirt trodden path and were making headway toward the Estate's mansion.

"You haven't answered my question." He persisted.

"You don't give up do you?" She said, annoyingly.

She paced herself, avoiding the question and was just about to reaching the back door of the house but felt a strong tug on her wet clothes.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked almost sounding heartbroken.

"I'm not stubborn just very reticent, that's all." She said, swiftly opening the door pouring out of the cold into the warmness of the house. He grew aggravated by her but found that he was becoming the victim of the dreaded monster known as compassion. He had to get to know her, she was driving him insane –he'd get her to talk by end of the night.

"Shh." She said discreetly tip toeing from her father's quarters just beyond the dinning hall.

"What?" He asked confused watching her walk quietly passed him and drawing near the kitchen.

"He's asleep."

"At 7:00?" He gaped now turning to follow her.

"Yes, now be quiet. I'll fix us some dinner."

They ate without so much as a glance at each other much less word which Riza found almost soothing, at least she thought, he wasn't badgering her about her personal affairs. She hated being interrogated on such delicate matters.

When they were finished she collected his plate and hers as well and began to wash them.

She then made headway to the shower and grabbed a towel and now closed the bathroom door.

She closed the velvet curtains of the bath and turned threshold of knobs. The warm water ran over her grubby body, washing dirt and grime from the crevices of her cleavage busts to the arch of her ear lobes. Mud crawled from the curls of her blonde tresses and occasionally traces of algae fell –she tried not to gag. Steam rose staining the mirror and the smell of Japanese cherry blossom vividly choked the room in all it's splendor.

Just then the door of the bathroom creaked open and she stopped from massaging the lathered shampoos into her hair. She waited to listen as if to make sure she wasn't hearing things and she was indeed sadly mistaken when the subtle click of the closing door echoed briefly, overpowering the running streams of water.

She grew hostile.

"You've got some nerve walking in here." She growled instinctively covering what exposed skin she could.

"Don't worry, I'm not the type of man to open the curtains on beautiful women."

She was taken aback when she heard him elicit the word beautiful –was he calling her beautiful, or just women in general.

"You never answered my question."

She tensed up and then grew angry and ripped open the curtain only wide enough to reveal her soapy face and she stared him (her body is still concealed within the shower bath). He was seen calm and leaned against the counter top with his arms folded and utterly dumfounded to see her peaking at him.

"Do you have to be so impertinent?" She asked.

"Look, will you just answer my question."

She sighed wiping some straying shampoo falling down her nose and saw him chuckling at her. She then wondered how he could be so composed while in the presence of an angry, showering lady –he's got guts.

"Tell me Roy," She asked now still staring at him, "What was your question?"

"I asked why you've never been in a relationship with anyone before and your answer is…?"

She then withdrew again, slightly embarrassed and it was. She was afraid to date anyone because her mother had been raped before she met her father and she was afraid to give someone the power to break her heart….

"What's the matter?" He noticed the falter in her eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't do that kind of thing."

"What? Dating?" He asked.

She nodded and then felt the water from the shower growing slightly lukewarm, damn, she thought, I've been too busy talking with him to even get a warm shower done.

"Good enough answer?" She asked.

"No quite." He answered now suddenly leaning in and kissing her wet lips. She pulled away from him.

"Roy!" She protested, "Do you have a death wish"—

She felt his hands grasp her neck and he kissed her again –why is he doing this all of a sudden?

To be honest, Roy didn't know why he was either but he knew that he was growing uncontrollably attracted to her –no, no not just because she was wet and naked behind a velvet curtain but because she was so innocent, something he's always wanted in a girl. Yeah, he may have always been a ladies man and much of the charm but he always searched to find a girl who wasn't a Harlot but a guiltless child. Riza was different. She was smart, cunning, loyal and most of all, blameless. With her naïve sense of style and wicked humor, he was growing tremendously compassionate for the beautiful blonde –so he took a risk and was now kissing her beneath a showerhead with his clothes growing wet.

No longer did she protest because what was she going to do with a determined idiot? She liked him rough housing her like this and she like him up against her so close but was quickly growing insecure with his hands wrapping around her water laced waist. His lips were impenetrable!

Unenthusiastic warm water was running over both of them as she was pressed against the wall of the tub with Roy looming over her like a hungry animal. His mouth carnivorously eating away at her tongue and saliva and yes, Riza Hawkeye was to say the least enjoying it –so she grabbed back the dampening black hair of Roy.

He finally gave them air to breath but found his entire body cloaked behind the red shower curtain with his hands holding her up by her rear….

She was breathing profoundly with her arms around his neck and before that brief moment of the actions that ensued, she watched his eyes and his mouth smile somewhat,

"Now you've been kissed," He leaned in, "By someone who cares about you."

He then pressed his body harder against hers onto the wall of the shower and trailed his lips over the cavities of her neck.

She was receiving a bulky amount of satisfaction all of sudden and found herself clenching his hair between her fingers and bound by the instinct of a superfluity of moans. Then fear ran through her and she trembled as his lips nipped the bridge of her breast.

"Roy, please, I'm not ready"—

He immediately stopped placing his fingers over her lips.

"What man do you take me for?" He asked.

She gulped still feeling the shower, now cold, water splash over them and in that very moment she saw something she hadn't seen in any man before –love.

"It's just me –stupid Roy, remember?"

She hugged him suddenly feeling like he was leaving her.

"I know."

"Then why are you afraid I'd do something like that so unexpectedly?"

"I –I don't know."

She was safe and hugged him tighter and he hugged back but he wondered what she was so afraid of. He'd ask her later.

"Your beautiful," He whispered now with water dripping over his nose and into the lobe of her ear. Her eyes widened, and she sighed figuring he was lying.

"I'm not lying." He said this time, firmly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He continued, "Now, I'll leave you alone so get dressed."

He let her naked body down gently and she blushed when watching him leave without so much as an erection –maybe he truly was a gentlemen, she thought as he left her there, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

She sunk down the floor unable to register just what happened. Was it dream, perhaps nightmare or maybe an hallucination, no, no she corrected, it had to happened –she still felt his lips sliding over her sopping skin. She tingled feeling a rapid inflow of sensations and she cupped herself trying to restraint an urge she'd rather not think about.

Sighing, she turned off silver knobs and began to dry herself. So what if she was hopelessly in love with him, but now she had hope of him loving her back –he did in fact kiss her right? Riza then grew flustered now accusing Roy of lust but something felt awfully distasteful about that because if he was in lust he would've just…just taken advantage of her just like her mother once was. No, she smiled inwardly, he was returning then understated emotion –even if was just a crush for a little while, she'd be content knowing he once felt the same way as she did.

Roy was now changed and laying on his bed, mentally scolding himself. Yeah, he's scored pretty low in his life but certainly pulling a stunt like that one on her was stupid. But he knew why he did it and it was to finally get his point across –he loved her for God sakes. She was beautiful, smart and ..and…He pulled the pillow over his head and screamed into it viciously.

"You shouldn't do that," She said now, standing in his doorway giving him a confused look,

"You could suffocate yourself." She said now entering the room while watching him pull the pillow off his head and found her settling herself on the end of the mattress.

"Look," He said now sitting up, "I didn't mean to do that"—

"You didn't?" She panicked, feeling sulky –perhaps he was in lust for just a moment.

He saw her eyes falter again and he brushed his hand on hers.

"I did, but I didn't mean to be so …immediate."

She nodded but still didn't look away from the downfall her eyes led her, staring at the pillow in his lap.

"Riza," He asked now, "What's the matter? Ever since I asked you that"—

"My mother was raped, Roy."

"What?"

She looked up at him, obviously noticing a fiction slit between the pupils in his eyes, boring an angry look.

Roy absolutely hated a man who took advantage of a woman beyond free consent. It just wasn't right.

"Is that what you thought I was going to do to you"—

"No, no it's just I don't want to give someone that kind of power over me…That's why I've never dated anyone…

"But Riza you can't keep hiding behind your mother's legacy all the time. Some things you just have to learn for yourself. Shutting yourself off to simple pleasures in life isn't healthy, especially for a girl like you."

"What do you mean, a girl like me?"

"Your different."

"Is that so bad?" She grew slightly offended.

"A lot of girls aren't as witty are you are. None, that I've met, are as loyal to anything like you are with your father."

She grew silent but peered at him with a smile.

"I kissed you because I meant it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He responded, "It's almost 11:00. Why don't you go on to sleep?"

"Could it be alright," She asked, "If I stayed up just a bit longer, with you?"

He looked at her curiously before nodding with a slight smirk.

"Why not?"


	11. Chapter 11: The Reserve

**AN: **Goodness you guys, I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. But I've had a rough last couple weeks...anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this...short chapter :

* * *

Passively, he sat across the room, occasionally shuffling his boots along the marble laced floors and Roy thought, silently to himself about the obvious meaningless things. Things like, how much the Hospital Reserve had changed during the years of war, how much nicer the facility had grown, the number of surplus doctors around and musingly, he looked at the ceiling counting the vents…

He then shook from those thoughts as Riza slowly shifted in her bed and turned his attention to watch her for long moments.

Blonde, curled tresses fell over her face and her eyes remained closed. The thin, pink lips that were carved in her face were slightly open, dangling a drool line that dribbled over her chin. He chuckled watching her quiet, slumbering figure sway slightly in rhythm of her breathing pattern. Riza's face was flustered and under her eyes held thick, blue bags –he had never seen her so tired and he was growing impatient. He wished that she'd wake up but…there was no certainty to comfort him. With that thought lingering in mind, he grimaced, sighing in pulpy undertones of frustration and resentment. He folded his arms, shifting his weight to better suit him his rear on the stool.

He allowed his eyes to look over her wounded vessel once more. Her face was still bruising and blood leaked from her chapped lips. Scratches tainted her high cheekbones and large, soft head wraps cradled her battered skull. Cuts outlined and scraped her jaw line and abrasions were forming over her neck. From what he could see, there were bite marks as well…He clenched his folded fists and tried to keep himself from growing extreme with animosity. Roy gritted his teeth together swaying his vision elsewhere in attempt to keep himself from thinking of him… It failed, miserably.

Roy then unfolded his arms and let his elbows prop over his knees and bent his knuckles together so that his chin could rest on top; he began to watch her again.

Zolf Kimble. What a _disgusting_ name, he spat mentally. Crimson Alchemist… how disgraceful to be able to bear the power to blow up humans –at will. Roy shook his head in distaste as he sunk himself deeply within his thoughts.

How could the Military allow a man with such terrifying power become a State Alchemist? Was it because they were afraid he'd become a wanted criminal –did they let him enlist because he posed a threat if not contained? Perhaps it was because they wanted him for the War… For whatever reason, Roy was displeased without satisfaction. He wanted to _kill _that man and with his bare hands. For God sakes, the man forced himself onto her and Roy wanted to tear his limbs off; those hands that touched her, those lips that kissed her! Roy ran his fingers through his hair as if trying to calm himself but it didn't work. He instantly stood up and paced around for a bit…

Some of it was her fault too, as much as he'd had to point the finger at her. She was complete idiot for stepping foot in that territory –however it did make him realize one thing, she still cared. But, how could she endanger her life so easily –for him? Roy watched her again, frowning. She still, indeed, needed to grow up and learn that life isn't all in black in white.

He paced faster, trying to drain his overactive mind and found it impossible until his mouth went dry for flavor. Maybe he should get something to drink; perhaps, he thought as he walked to the doorway, a cup of hot coffee would refresh him. Before he left, he leaned over to watch her sleeping again; he disappeared down the halls of the reserve.

Almost instantly after his departure, even so her eyelids were swollen, Riza's eyes fluttered open. A weird discolored blurred white frame unfocused her vision, causing her to squint in confusion. She then felt extremely tired and swollen and heard the silent, lulling beeps of a heart monitor beside her bed. When she finally adjusted to the light in her room her thoughts reordered and saw that she was safe and warm.

Slowly, she peered around the room quietly when a nurse came in.

"Oh dear!" She clapped happily, walking to her.

"Your awake, your awake." She smiled looking down at Riza.

"Of course I am." Riza said trying to sit up but felt a weight pulled her tightly against the bed in pain.

"No, no," The nursed helped to better situate her position.

"Don't stress yourself, you've lying here for a little over eleven days."

Riza' felt herself grow numb and she looked over at the woman dressed in white covered in smiles.

"Excuse me?" Riza asked.

"Oh," The nurse waved her arm. "You've been in a coma for nearly two-hundred and sixty four hours. The doctors and I thought you wouldn't be able to wake up, but I'm so excited you're fine! You took quite a bump to the head there, didn't you?" She babbled on with Riza regaining complete memory. She nearly choked on her saliva and looked quickly around noticing exactly where she was! A Hospital Reserve…


	12. Chapter 12: Her Demotion

**AN: **I apologize a thousand times over being so late and lazy in this update, however, I have been quite busy with school and my summer job, not to mention my summer reading program. I hope you guys enjoy this!

ps- Sorry it's short

* * *

The sky outside her window seemed almost beautiful, aside from the fact that just beyond the reserve boiled a blood bath. Even as the breeze floated through her room it smelled of death. The crimson was so thick and so full that it dripped through it's stench, into her nose, recreating a sickly effect in her salivary glands. She could taste the victims of this war and could picture just how they must be laying on the ground; mangled, torn and bloodied pulps, buried and painted on the sands. The desert carried out it's very deadly purpose to dry up the bones of murder, to bury those who were dying and to erase the civilizations once abundant of life...  
Sorrow drips into the heart, through a pinhole, slowly but surly, giving support to those reasons that somehow make it easy to believe that love was able to drown but in between those breezes, there was comfort in the sound; life is a never ending cycle, coming and going just as the sun rose and fell over the horizon.  
It wasn't normal for Riza to exactly reflect on life but in this moment of time, at this place, these god forsaken camps, but it was beginning to become daily. As she dressed herself, her mind remained in a state of which everything around her, even the very ground she walked upon, leaked of guilt. Her footsteps, that led herself down the hallway and to the great desert outside screamed out to her...

* * *

"Maes!" She shuddered, relieved and leaped into his arms. He hugged back but almost stumbled backwards off of the steps. The Hospital tipped to the side as he felt her kiss his cheek. He blushed somewhat but no intense feelings emerged as she lifted herself off of him.

"Thank-you." She nodded, how regaining her usual soldier composure.  
"For?"  
"You saved me, remember?"  
"Oh, hah." He chuckled. "Not entirely…"  
"Oh?" She looked astonished.  
"Roy helped."  
There was a moment of silence whenever she, in that brief moment, she was back on the sands, still lying, half way awake but barely breathing.  
Overhead she could see Roy's outline and heard Maes' frantic voice but it suddenly disappeared and her vision revitalized.  
She was back in the camp, just beside the reserve but she still heard the screaming from those nights ago.  
"You feel okay?" Maes asked.  
"I guess." Riza said, feeling blood clot her throat.  
"I think after about the seventh day everyone figured you were"--  
"Gone? I sort of wish I were." She broke into his sentence, now turning away from him and proceeding down the dirty roads.  
"Any soldier would've wished the same thing." He followed her until she stopped abruptly and turned to look at him. Her eyes were cold, stiff as iron but redder than the very sand that carpeted the desert around them. Maes Hughes seemed lost in that trance, realizing such pain that lay masked behind those glass eyes of hers. Riza Hawkeye look almost dead on the inside...  
"Could you tell me where I can find Basque Grand?"

* * *

"You disobeyed your commanding officer's orders," Grand looked had her very sternly as she squirmed in her chair.  
"Do you even realize the velocity of your crimes?" There was silence for long moments but the grim stare from her officer made her uneasy but some part of her couldn't care; she still bit her lips.  
"Well!" He raised his voice at her until she looked at him in the eyes.  
"Yes sir. I apologize for my ludicrous behavior and for both my collegue's and I's insolence."  
"As you should be. I should just strip you of your tags and send you home but Mustang has requested that you still stay with him. I mean it's not as if it matters however, your history as a soldier is somewhat respectable. What the hell happened out there! Who the hell did you think you were, running around out there? You may be a soldier, owned by the State you are not a certified State Alchemist!!" He turned his back to her and just as Riza was about to answer, he held up his finger and shook his head...  
"You're dismissed, _Second_ Lieutenant."  
Her mouth ran dry as she stood and when she lifted the canvas from the tent's departure she had finally realized the damage she had created for herself. She was just demoted from her former promotion of First Lieutenant under her Commanding Officer, Roy Mustang and what, oh what, would he say to her when she saw him, she wondered from both the fear and the courage that compelled her.


End file.
